The cost of manufacturing an integrated electronic circuit comprising such an integrated inductor is strongly associated with the level of integration of the electronic elements forming it. In some applications, it is necessary to have available several inductance values in one and the same integrated circuit. Different inductors are then produced on the surface of the substrate, each one having a respective inductance.
A need exists in the art to increase the level of integration of the integrated circuit, and therefore to allow the manufacturing costs of such a circuit to be reduced in this type of application.